Take your Chance, Remus !
by Loulou2a
Summary: Slash SBRL - "Fille ou Garçon, qu'importe!" Répondit Sirius. Remus qui l'aime depuis des années saisira t-il sa chance de devenir plus qu'un ami pour lui ?
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Tout d'abord je suis désolée pour le titre et le résumé qui ne sont pas terribles mais j'ai toujours du mal à les trouver. Surtout que ça ne vous empeche pas de lire._

_Je m'étais promis d'arrêter d'écrire des SBRL et de me consacrer davantage à mes cours. Mais cette petite idée a émergé dans ma tête et je devais absolument l'écrire._

_Evidemment Sirius et Remus ne sont pas à moi, si c'était le cas ils ne seraient pas morts mais vivraient heureux, en amoureux dans une petite maison de campagne._

* * *

Remus reposa le livre dans la section des enchantements de haut niveau et sortit de la bibliothèque. Il venait de passer une bonne partie de l'après midi dans ces lieux. A présent, il souhaitait retrouver ses amis. Il traversa les couloirs, direction la tour de Gryffondor.

En chemin, il croisa de nombreux élèves dont plusieurs couples qui se tenaient par la main. Le jeune homme trouvait cela si mignon. Il savait qu'il n'en serait jamais ainsi pour lui. Personne ne voudrait être en couple avec un lycanthrope et l'élu de son coeur ne l'aimerait jamais en retour, c'était certain. Il était voué à rester seul. Enfin, il pouvait au moins compter sur ses amis.

Il donna le mot de passe et pénétra dans la salle commune qui était quasiment déserte. La plupart des élèves étaient dehors, profitant de ces derniers jours de beau temps de fin de saison.

Il s'apprêtait à monter dans son dortoir quand il remarqua Sirius assis dans leur coin habituel. Le brun avait le nez plongé dans un livre, ce qui étonna Remus. Il décida de le rejoindre.

"Tu n'es pas dehors?" Le questionna t-il, prenant place sur un fauteuil face à son ami.

"Ah Moony!" S'exclama Sirius, relevant les yeux de son livre. "Je voulais finir de lire ça." Précisa t-il en pointant l'ouvrage.

"C'est rare de te voir avec un bouquin." Sourit le châtain. "Ca en était presque à se demander si tu savais lire." Ajouta t-il d'un ton taquin.

"Très drôle!" Ironisa Sirius. "Mais comme tu vois je sais lire."

Comme Sirius se replongeait dans sa lecture, Remus se pencha pour tenter de lire le titre. Il y avait une image couleur sur la couverture.

"C'est quoi comme livre?" Finit-il par demander, toujours aussi curieux en matière de littérature.

"C'est un manga." Répondit Sirius, relevant la tête pour croiser le regard or de Remus. "C'est un truc moldu. J'ai découvert ça cet été quand on s'est baladé dans le Londres moldu avec James. J'ai bien aimé le résumé alors j'ai acheté toute la collection." Compléta t-il et il montra la petite pile de livres sur l'accoudoir.

Remus tendit le bras et en saisit un. Il regarda la couverture et lu "_Gravitation_." Il avait déjà lu quelques mangas - bien qu'il préférait largement les romans et qu'il trouvait que ce genre de livre n'était pas de la vraie littérature - mais il ne connaissait pas celui-là.

"Ca parle de quoi?" Se renseigna t-il de nouveau.

"C'est l'histoire d'un lycéen qui veut être chanteur dans un groupe." Commença Sirius. "Un soir alors qu'il rentre chez lui, les paroles de sa nouvelle chanson lui échappe des mains, un type les ramasse et les critique fortement. Le garçon veut alors absolument retrouver cet homme parce qu'il est très attiré par lui…"

"Attiré?" Le coupa Remus.

"Ouais, c'est du yaoi d'après ce que m'a dit la vendeuse. Il parait que ça fait fureur chez les moldus, surtout chez les filles."

"C'est quoi?" Demanda Remus qui n'avait jamais entendu ce mot. Il ne connaissait pas grand chose en matière de manga et surtout pas les différents genres.

"C'est une histoire d'amour entre deux hommes."

La réponse de son ami venait de surprendre Remus. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Sirius pourrait lire une histoire d'amour et encore moins entre deux personnes du même sexe.

"Tu ne dis plus rien Remus! Ca te choque?"

Remus releva vivement les yeux pour croiser un regard acier.

"Non pas du tout!" Répondit il rapidement. "Ca m'étonne seulement. Après tout beaucoup de personnes considèrent l'homosexualité comme quelque chose d'anormal."

"Oh! Moi je m'en fiche! Fille ou garçon on s'en moque, c'est la personne qui compte."

Le cœur de Remus venait de manquer un battement. Avait-il bien compris les dernières paroles de Sirius? C'était le moment ou jamais de savoir.

"Alors … euh tu pourrais sortir avec un garçon?" Demanda t-il, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

"Bien sur! S'il me plait, pourquoi pas."

Remus sentit des fourmillements dans son estomac. Sirius n'avait rien contre le fait de fréquenter une personne du même sexe. Alors que tout semblait perdu, un petit espoir refaisait surface dans le cœur du jeune lycanthrope.

"Tu es déjà sorti …"

"Avec un mec?" Compléta Sirius pour lui.

Remus hocha la tête. Il n'avait jamais vu Sirius en compagnie masculine mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas connu un quelconque garçon durant les vacances.

"Non." Répondit le brun. "Pour le moment je ne suis sorti qu'avec deux filles. Les relations c'est pas trop mon truc, je m'ennuie vite. Je préfère passer du temps avec mes amis."

Remus se souvint des deux petites amies que Sirius avait eues. La dernière avait été Jennifer Brooks, l'année passée. Leur relation avait duré en tout et pour tout douze jours. Remus avait pris soin de les compter car chaque jour passé il avait détesté un peu plus la jeune fille qui se pendait au cou de son ami. Il avait été le plus heureux quand Sirius était revenu un après midi dans la salle commune et qu'il avait annoncé qu'il avait rompu avec sa copine.

Il fixa ses yeux sur le brun qui avait reprit sa lecture. Remus détaillait le jeune homme, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique. Sirius était la beauté personnifiée. Le lycanthrope se maudit intérieurement de penser ainsi à son ami mais il ne pouvait détourner ses yeux.

Il fut cependant interrompu dans sa contemplation quand l'objet de son attention se leva et déclara avoir fini sa lecture.

"Bon je vais faire un tour!" Annonça Sirius en se levant. "Tu viens?"

Remus ne se fit pas prier et s'empressa d'accepter. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait refusé de passer du temps avec Sirius.

* * *

_"Gravitation" est un manga que j'ai bien aimé même si la fin part un peu en délire. Le manga n'existait pas au temps des maraudeurs mais j'en avais besoin pour lancer le sujet de deux personnes du même sexe qui sortent ensemble. _


	2. Chapter 2

Remus posa le livre sur la table de nuit. Il s'allongea sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Il venait de finir le dernier tome du manga "_Gravitation_". Curieux au sujet de cette histoire d'amour hors du commun, Remus avait demandé à Sirius de lui prêter les ouvrages.

Il avait beaucoup apprécié cette histoire. Il y avait des passages difficiles mais au final les deux hommes finissaient ensemble. Remus enviait d'une certaine façon le jeune lycéen du manga. Il s'était battu pour retrouver puis conquérir l'écrivain. Ses efforts avaient fini par payer vu qu'il était aimé en retour.

Remus soupira. Si seulement ça pouvait en être ainsi pour lui. Il nourrissait un profond amour pour un de ses meilleurs amis. Il ne savait pas au juste quand cela avait commencé. Etait-ce quand Sirius l'avait pris dans ses bras alors qu'il était en pleurs après que les trois garçons aient découvert sa condition? Il n'avait que douze ans. Il n'avait pas encore conscience de ses sentiments à l'époque. Il avait seulement apprécié l'étreinte de Sirius. Etait-ce quand Sirius avait pris soin de lui au lever du soleil après la première pleine lune passée en compagnie des animagi? Il ne serait y répondre.

Il était tombé amoureux de Sirius Black au fil des années et son amour n'avait fait que grandir. Il avait essayé en vain de rejeter ses sentiments. Il avait longtemps espéré, avant de se dire qu'il n'aurait aucune chance. Il était un garçon, Sirius aussi, c'était donc impossible.

Cependant, depuis sa discussion avec Sirius trois jours auparavant, Remus avait retrouvé l'espoir, infime, mais tout de même réel. Sirius était indifférent de sortir avec un garçon ou une fille. Peu lui importait le sexe. La seule chose qu'il regardait d'après ses dires c'était si la personne lui plaisait.

Remus se demandait s'il pourrait plaire au brun. Il était son ami depuis des années et Sirius n'avait jamais manifesté une quelconque attirance pour lui.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de montrer à Sirius qu'il pouvait être autre chose qu'un ami. Mais comment éveiller l'intérêt de Sirius? La séduction n'était pas son fort. C'était Sirius et James qui d'un simple regard faisaient craquer toutes les filles de l'école. Lui, il n'avait jamais abordé personne et n'avait eu aucune relation. Il ne saurait jamais comment s'y prendre.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées quand la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit. Il se redressa pour voir Sirius pénétrer dans la pièce, les bras chargés de paquets.

"Encore tout seul dans ton coin, Moony!" Nota Sirius qui s'approcha de son lit pour déballer ses divers achats.

Remus se redressa pour s'asseoir et regarda Sirius vider le contenu des paquets. De toute évidence, son ami avait profité de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour faire des provisions en bonbons, chocolat, biéraubeurre et farces et attrapes. Avec James, Peter et Lily - qui avait enfin accepté les avances du poursuiveur quelques semaines auparavant – ils étaient partis pour le village sorcier en début d'après midi. Remus avait préféré rester seul au château et en avait ainsi profiter pour finir le manga de Sirius.

Ce dernier finit son rangement à l'exception d'un sachet, toujours posé sur son lit. Il ferma sa malle et Remus le vit prendre le paquet pour s'avancer vers lui. Il s'assit de l'autre coté du lit de Remus.

"Tiens pour toi Moony!" Déclara t-il en lui tendant le paquet.

Remus resta un moment le regard fixant tour à tour le sachet bleu et Sirius. Il finit par le saisir et l'ouvrit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il en sortit les meilleurs chocolats de chez Honeydukes. C'était son péché mignon.

"J'ai remarqué que tes réserves étaient vide."

"Merci Sirius!"

"Je sais bien que tu ne peux pas te passer de chocolat." Rigola t-il.

Il releva les yeux pour croiser les prunelles grises de Sirius. Remus ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était touché par l'attention de Sirius. Ce dernier avait toujours été ainsi avec lui. C'était une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles il était tombé amoureux de lui. Sirius prenait soin de s'occuper de lui. C'est lui qui le portait sur le matelas à son réveil après sa transformation. Il lui apportait toujours des friandises à l'infirmerie car il savait que Remus en raffolait. Il avait plein de petites attentions pour le lycanthrope.

Sirius était également le maraudeur auquel Remus pouvait se confier. Il était là pour le consoler dans les moments de blues. Il était plus proche de Sirius que des deux autres garçons.

"Qu'as-tu fait de ton après midi?" Le questionna Sirius, le sortant ainsi de ses réflexions.

"J'ai fini de lire ton manga." Répondit Remus en pointant la pile de livres.

"Alors tu l'as trouvé comment?"

"L'histoire est un peu dure par moment, surtout quand Yuki raconte son passé mais j'ai bien aimé."

"Tu n'as rien contre les couples homos?"

Remus répondit négativement d'un signe tête. Comment pouvait il être contre alors qu'il était lui-même amoureux d'un garçon?

Le silence s'installa un moment dans le dortoir et Remus se sentait quelque peu gêné d'être seul en présence de Sirius. Il avait décidé de faire quelque chose pour faire évoluer sa situation mais il avait peur de se lancer.

"Au fait Moony!" S'exclama tout à coup Sirius, brisant ainsi le silence. "Tu ne m'as pas dit pour toi."

Le châtain lança un regard interrogateur à son ami. De quoi voulait-il parler?

"Tu pourrais sortir avec un garçon?"

Remus sourit. Il avait là une chance de faire comprendre à Sirius que si un jour il était intéressé par lui, il n'y aurait pas de problème car il pourrait envisager une relation avec un garçon. Même si au fond de lui, il savait que le seul garçon avec lequel il voulait être était son ami. Mais cela Sirius n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, pas encore.

"Oui." Répondit t-il d'une voix posée. "Garçon ou fille peu importe quand on est bien avec la personne."

"Bonne réponse." Approuva Sirius, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Il lui donna une tape sur la cuisse et se leva pour quitter le dortoir.

Remus se rallongea, se disant qu'il avait toujours une chance avec Sirius.


	3. Chapter 3

_Voici le chapitre 3, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. _

_Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ou qui ont mis cette fic dans leurs favoris. _

* * *

La porte du dortoir claqua, faisant ainsi sursauter Remus. Il releva les yeux de son roman et vit Sirius entrer dans le dortoir. Apparemment le brun était de mauvaise humeur.

"Tu ne devais pas passer l'après midi à voler avec James?" Lui demanda Remus.

"Ouais, c'est ce qui était prévu." Maugréa Sirius. "Seulement on a rencontré Lily en chemin et comme elle était libre, James a préféré passé l'après midi avec elle. Il m'a complètement laissé tombé pour une fille." Conclu Sirius d'un ton bougon et il s'assit sur le lit de Remus.

"Il faut le comprendre." Tenta de le calmer Remus. Ca fait des années qu'il essaye de sortir avec elle. Maintenant qu'elle a accepté, il a envie de passer un maximum de temps avec elle. Il est amoureux."

"C'est pas une raison pour laisser tomber son meilleur ami."

Sirius s'allongea au coté de Remus, la tête appuyée sur ses coudes repliés. Remus se sentit troublé par cette soudaine proximité mais n'y laissa rien paraître. Il poursuivit sa lecture souriant aux diverses remarques de Sirius sur la trahison de son meilleur ami.

"Je vais me trouver moi aussi quelqu'un." S'exclama d'un coup Sirius. "Comme ça quand James voudra passer du temps avec moi, je lui dirai que je suis pris."

Remus porta son regard sur Sirius. Celui-ci voulait mettre fin à son célibat. Ce n'était pas bon pour le lycanthrope. Comment ferait-il si Sirius se mettait en tête de prendre la première fille venue pour se venger de James? Il ne supporterait pas de voir une pimbêche collée en permanence aux lèvres du garçon qu'il aimait.

"C'est ce que je vais faire!" Continua Sirius. "Je suis resté seul suffisamment longtemps. Il faut que je me trouve un copain ou une copine."

Remus essayait de poursuivre sa lecture en vain. Des images de Sirius embrassant une blonde ou un quelconque garçon ne cessaient de défiler dans son esprit.

"Et toi Moony?" Le questionna t-il.

Remus se ressaisit et se tourna vers son ami. Leur visage était si proche l'un de l'autre. Il pouvait presque sentir le souffle de Sirius. Il essaya de réprimer toutes ses émotions.

"Tu ne voudrais pas sortir avec quelqu'un? Tu es toujours seul."

Remus fut surpris par la soudaine question. Que pouvait-il bien répondre?

"Qui voudrait sortir avec un loup-garou?" Rétorqua t-il, d'une voix plus lasse qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

"Ne dis pas ça Moony. Tu es un type formidable. La personne que tu auras choisie aura beaucoup de chance. Que tu sois un loup-garou ne change rien. Le seul inconvénient c'est pour les ballades au clair de lune en amoureux."

Remus essaya de ne pas rougir après les paroles de Sirius. Ce dernier trouvait toujours les mots justes pour le rassurer.

Il prit une grande inspiration. La conversation sur les relations était lancée, il devait prendre sa chance de parler à Sirius. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

"Toi … tu pourrais sortir … avec un loup-garou?" Parvint difficilement à demander Remus qui était soudain très gêné.

"Oui bien sur. Après tout, le loup garou ne se montre qu'une nuit par mois. Et pour les ballades au clair de lune, il y a Padfoot." Lui sourit Sirius.

La sincérité de Sirius, lui faisait chaud au cœur. Il y était presque. Sirius n'était pas contre l'idée de sortir avec un garçon, pas contre l'idée de sortir avec un lycan. Serait-il contre l'idée de sortir avec lui? Remus se donna du courage pour cette question fatidique.

"Tu pourrais sortir avec moi?" Demanda t-il rapidement, d'une faible voix avant de tourner la tête, ses yeux se posant sur le plafond.

"Avec toi?"

Remus nota l'étonnement dans la voix de son ami. Il n'aurait jamais dû demander. Il venait de tout gâcher.

"Pourquoi pas!"

"Quoi?" Se tourna t-il soudainement après cette réponse pour le moins inattendue.

"Je pourrais sortir avec toi." Confirma Sirius. "Tu es gentil, mignon, intelligent et de bonne compagnie."

Remus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Sirius venait-il vraiment de dire toutes ces choses à son sujet? Son cœur commençait à s'affoler.

"Tu…"

Il ne put continuer car deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Remus, pris au dépourvu, s'immobilisa. Sirius l'embrassait. Il devait être en train de rêver. Malheureusement il n'eut pas le temps d'en profiter car son ami s'écartait déjà.

"Tu viens de m'embrasser." Murmura t-il, portant ses doigts à ses lèvres. Il n'osait y croire.

"C'est ce qu'on fait quand on sort avec quelqu'un." Précisa Sirius, un sourire séducteur se dessinant sur son visage. "Tu m'as demandé si je pouvais sortir avec toi et je t'ai dit oui."

Remus n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoique se soit que Sirius s'était penché au dessus de lui et avait capturé de nouveau ses lèvres. Remus savoura ce doux contact. Il l'avait tant rêvé. Inexpérimenté en la matière, il laissa Sirius approfondir le baiser et entoura le brun de ses bras. C'était mieux que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

A cet instant, il s'en fichait des raisons pour lesquelles Sirius avait accepté de sortir avec lui. Qu'importe si son ami ne l'aimait pas et s'il ne faisait cela que pour se venger de James. Le garçon qu'il aimait était en train de dévorer sa bouche et il adorait ça. Tout le reste n'avait que peu d'importance.

* * *

_Nos deux chouchous sont enfin ensemble, ils sont trop mignons. C'est un qualificatif qu'on ne cessera jamais de répéter quand il s'agit de ce couple. Il ne reste plus qu'un dernier chapitre. En attendant dites moi ce que vous avez pensez de celui-là._


	4. Chapter 4

_Voilà le quatrième et dernier chapitre._

_Merci à tous pour vos encouragements._

_Je me suis rendue compte que j'ai oublié l'avertissement pour le slash en début de premier chapitre mais je suis sure que si vous êtes là c'est que voulez voir Sirius et Remus ensemble, vous pouvez donc poursuivre la lecture._

* * *

La nuit était déjà bien entamée et les seuls bruits qu'on pouvait entendre dans le dortoir étaient les ronflements de Peter.

Remus n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil alors il repensait aux trois merveilleux mois qu'il venait de passer. Depuis trois mois, il sortait avec Sirius. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

Sirius l'avait embrassé, ce jour là dans le dortoir et depuis, pour son plus grand bonheur, ils formaient un couple. Le lycanthrope ne savait pas si l'animagus partageait ses sentiments mais il préférait ne pas y penser. Il avait Sirius Black comme petit ami et c'était bien suffisant.

Il repensa à la tête de James quand Sirius lui avait annoncé qu'ils sortaient ensemble. James avait proposé à Sirius de s'entraîner avec lui et le jeune homme avait refusé pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il passait le reste de la journée avec son petit ami. Il s'était alors tourné vers Remus.

Le lycanthrope s'était senti soudainement gêné quand James avait reporté son attention sur lui et qu'il avait demandé confirmation à Sirius.

Le poursuiveur avait souri et bien que surpris au premier abord, il s'était montré heureux pour eux.

Depuis Sirius prétextait devoir rester avec Remus chaque fois que James lui proposait d'aller quelque part. Remus savait que Sirius se servait, en quelque sorte, de lui pour montrer à James à quel point il était désagréable d'être laissé de coté quand son meilleur ami avait un rendez vous amoureux.

Il aurait dû en être vexé mais il en était tout autre. Il était bien trop heureux de passer tous ces instants, seul avec Sirius. Il aimait tant être en sa compagnie. Etre dans les bras de Sirius, avoir sa bouche ravagée par les douces lèvres du brun, c'était tout simplement le paradis et Remus n'en avait que faire des motivations de Sirius. Parfois une petite partie de son cerveau lui rappelait que Sirius n'était avec lui que pour se venger de James mais il la faisait vite taire. Il était avec Sirius, c'est tout ce qui lui importait.

D'ailleurs il n'aurait jamais pensé que leur relation puisse durer aussi longtemps. Sirius n'avait eu que deux petites amies et il n'était resté que douze jours avec la seconde. Il avait toujours déclaré qu'il n'aimait pas les relations à long terme et qu'il se lassait vite.

Remus était étonné de la durée de la leur. Il profitait donc de chaque jour, ne sachant pas quand Sirius, lassé, mettrait fin à son bonheur.

Chaque jour, le jeune homme l'étonnait par diverses petites attentions. Remus ne l'en aimait que plus. La plus inattendue avait été un matin quand il s'était réveillé pour trouver le visage de Sirius au dessus du sien. Son petit ami l'avait embrassé et lui avait souhaité un joyeux anniversaire. Il lui avait tendu une boite de chocolat et lui avait annoncé qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis un mois.

Remus ne put empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à une telle chose de la part de Sirius. Il en avait été très ému.

Des bruits de pas se firent tout à coup entendre. Ils étaient très légers mais pour une oreille fine de lycanthrope ils étaient bien perceptibles. Le rideau de son lit à baldaquin se souleva et une forme s'y glissa.

"Moony!"

Remus reconnut la voix de son petit ami.

"Tu dors?" Demanda Sirius dans un murmure.

"Non, Sirius, je suis réveillé."

Il sentit son lit s'affaisser alors que le brun s'asseyait.

"Je peux venir dans ton lit?"

Les joues de Remus s'empourprèrent à la demande de Sirius. Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, ils n'avaient jamais dormi dans le même lit. Sirius avait souvent veillé Remus quand il était malade ou était venu le réconforter après un cauchemar mais ils n'avaient jamais partagé le même lit.

Pour toute réponse, Remus se déplaça pour laisser la place à son compagnon. Sirius se glissa sous les draps et attira Remus contre lui. Le lycanthrope était aux anges dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait.

Sirius se mit à déposer des petits baisers sur son visage. Quand il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, Remus se laissa entraîner dans un baiser des plus passionnés.

Il se sentit frissonner quand la main de Sirius se faufila sous son T-shirt pour lui caresser la peau. Les mains de Sirius continuèrent leur chemin tandis que leur bouche restait scellée.

Il souleva les bras pour permettre à Sirius de lui ôter son haut. Il était en train de découvrir des milliers de sensations. La bouche de Sirius, ses mains parcourant sa peau étaient en train de le rendre fou. Il se laissa petit à petit déshabiller puis aida Sirius à en faire de même.

Sirius ne l'aimait pas et ne l'aimerait peut être jamais. Leur relation pouvait s'achever du jour au lendemain mais Remus ne voulait pas y penser. Il aimait Sirius, il voulait le sentir en lui, pour au moins une nuit, il voulait se sentir aimé et désiré. Tant pis si demain tout était terminé. Il voulait savourer l'instant présent.

Sous les baisers, les caresses, les gémissements, il se laissa entraîner dans un monde de pur plaisir.

************************

Remus ouvrit les yeux pour se perdre dans le regard océan de Sirius.

"Bonjour Moony!" Sourit Sirius et il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Remus répondit au baiser et se serra davantage dans les bras de son petit ami. Il avait passé une nuit merveilleuse. Jamais il n'oublierait le bonheur qui l'avait envahi alors que lui et Sirius ne formait plus qu'un être. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie.

Il referma les yeux, savourant cette étreinte. Sirius lui caressait les cheveux.

"Remus!"

Le châtain rouvrit les yeux et releva la tête pour regarder Sirius. Une immense peur l'envahit alors. Est-ce que le rêve était fini? Sirius voulait-il lui dire que tout était terminé? Il avait trouvé cette nuit magique mais peut être que Sirius avait détesté. Il craignait le pire et la soudaine gêne qu'il lut sur le visage de son petit ami n'était pas pour le rassurer.

"Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire." Commença Sirius avec beaucoup de sérieux.

On y était. Sirius allait rompre avec lui. Remus retint sa respiration attendant les mots tant redoutés.

"Je t'aime." Déclara Sirius et il posa une main sur la joue du lycanthrope.

Remus resta interdit. Il s'était attendu au pire mais sûrement pas à ça.

"Je t'aime." Répéta t-il.

Il n'avait pas rêvé. Sirius venait réellement de dire qu'il l'aimait. Des larmes se mirent doucement à couler le long de ses joues. Il n'osait pas y croire.

"Dis quelque chose Moony. Je sais qu'on est sorti ensemble juste pour ne plus être seul mais j'ai fini par tomber amoureux de toi. Je comprendrai que tu ne partages pas mes sentiments, je …"

Remus posa ses doigts sur les lèvres de son compagnon pour le stopper. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Sirius et ses doigts furent remplacés par une paire de lèvres. Tandis que ses larmes continuèrent à couler, il embrassa tendrement Sirius.

"Je t'aime moi aussi Sirius." Révéla t-il d'une voix pleine d'émotion. "Je t'aime depuis des années."

Sirius lui sourit avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres.

"Il n'y a pas que dans les mangas où tout fini bien!" Souffla Remus entre deux baisers.

Sirius le regarda sans comprendre.

"Gravitation!" Reprit Remus. "Si nous n'avions pas eu cette discussion sur ce manga, je crois que je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de te parler."

"Je suis content que tu l'aies fait." Reconnut Sirius, les yeux argent ancrés dans ceux or.

La bouche de Remus fut de nouveau ravagée et Sirius s'allongea au dessus de lui, leurs jambes nues s'entremêlant. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore. Leur amour à présent révélé et partagé, ils repartirent à la découverte du paradis.

* * *

_Et voilà cette petite fic touche à sa fin. J'espère que vous aurez pris plaisir à la suivre._

_Pour ma part ça a été un vrai bonheur de l'écrire. J'aime tant les voir tous les deux ensemble. _

_Je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année._

_Pleins de bisous._

_Loulou2a_


End file.
